Certain microreplicated optical products, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,030 and 5,183,597, are commonly referred to as a “brightness enhancing films”.
Brightness enhancing films are currently used in various (e.g. LCD) hand-held display devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, and MP3 players, to increase battery life and display brightness.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,586,566 describes a brightness enhancing film suitable for use in a display device is disclosed herein. The film comprises a first polymeric layer having a microstructured surface, wherein the microstructured surface comprises an array of prism elements, and a second polymeric layer disposed adjacent to the first polymeric layer on the opposite side of the microstructured surface, wherein at least one of the first and second polymeric layers comprises a UV absorber that absorbs UV light and transmits visible light, such that the brightness enhancing film has an internal percent transmission of at least 95% at 410 nm, and at most 25% at 380 nm. Also disclosed herein is a brightness enhancing film wherein the UV absorber is in a third layer disposed between the first and second layers. The brightness enhancing films may be used in display devices such as LCD-TVs.